1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to method and apparatus for accessing system information stored within an electronic device, and, more particularly, to a method and apparatus for accessing system information without installing or powering up the electronic device.
2. Description of the Related Art
It has become relatively commonplace for electronic devices, such as components of a computer system, to include a nonvolatile memory that may be used to store significant system data, such as serial numbers, revision information, usage information, failure histories, and the like. Owing to the nature of the nonvolatile memory, this information remains available irrespective of whether the electronic device has an uninterrupted source of electrical power. That is, power outages and the like will not cause the electronic device to lose its serial number, revision information, etc.
Such information may be accessed to determine warranty issues, to identify the product, to analyze failures, and the like. In a computer system, the information is commonly accessed with the component installed and the computer system operating using standard busses, ports, etc. Thus, the information is available to a user of the computer system, and may be intentionally or accidentally altered. Once the data is corrupted, it may be difficult or even impossible to recreate.
Further, since the information is typically only available with the computer system operating, servicing an uninstalled component may require that it first be installed in a computer system. Installing a component, particularly a malfunctioning component, can be a time consuming and difficult process. Further, depending on the type of malfunction, the data stored in the nonvolatile memory may exist but be otherwise unavailable because the malfunction may impede access to the nonvolatile memory.
The present invention is directed to overcoming, or at least reducing the effects of, one or more of the problems set forth above.
In one aspect of the present invention, a method for accessing information stored in a memory of a device is provided. The method comprises providing power to the memory, preventing power from being delivered to a select portion of the device, and accessing data stored in the memory.
In another aspect of the present invention, a method for operating a device is provided. The method is comprised of a first and second mode of operation. In the first mode of operation, the device receives power and signals over a first connection. The first mode of operation includes the device storing system information in a first preselected location in a memory on the device. The device is prevented from accessing a second preselected location in the memory during the first mode of operation. In the second mode of operation, only the memory receives power and signals over a second connection. The second mode of operation includes the memory being enabled to access to both the first and second preselected locations through the second connection.
In another aspect of the instant invention, a device is provided. The device comprises a first and second connector, functional circuitry, a memory, and a high impedance device. The functional circuitry is coupled to the first connector and adapted to receive electrical power and signals over the first connector. The memory is coupled to the first and second connectors and adapted to receive electrical power and signals over both the first and second connectors. The high impedance device is positioned between the functional circuitry and the second connector to prevent substantial current from flowing to the functional circuitry.